The overall goal ofthe Administrative Core (AC) is to'provide oversight, coordination and integration of Center activities. The Specific Aims are to: (1) Coordinate and integrate the scientific aims ofthe Projects and Cores, track and evaluate progress and outputs, and ensure successful completion of all Center aims; (2) Manage resources to assure the needs and priorities of every Project and Cores are met; (3) Act as coordinating center by convening meetings of Project, Core, and subcontract investigators, organize External Advisory Committee, ensure timely translation of research findings, prepare Center-wide reports, and interface with NIEHS and EPA project officers; (4) Evaluate the progress and success ofthe career, development plan, with specific focus on the career development of Faculty Development Investigator; (5) Ensure quality control of all stages of research namely study design, establishment of standard operating procedures and study protocols, secure sample and data transfer and management, data analysis, and accurate interpretation and translation of research findings to academic, government, healthcare and community stakeholders. The AC will operate under the direction of the Core Co-Leaders, Consultant, and Pediatric Health Specialist in collaboration with Leaders of each Project and Core. The AC will ensure coordination of Center activities, manage resources across Projects and Cores, identify the most efficient use of infrastructure and communication and resolve needs as they arise, in order to increase the efficiency and productive output ofthe Center. AC Leaders will interact with the External Advisory Board to ensure the merit and value of all UM-CEHC elements to accomplish the overall Center aims. The Center Manager will prioritize coordination with the Community Outreach and Translation Core to optimize outreach and research translation to community stakeholders. Finally, the AC will oversee career development and training of New Investigators, particularly the UM-CEHC Co-lnvestigator designated as the Faculty Development Investigator. Career development and training activities will draw upon extensive institutional resources and will be fully integrated with the Center's Research Projects and Cores.